Inside of your head
by kittenrocs
Summary: Told in Naruto's point of view a dream of a raven. a feeling that he had never felt before. a touch. lips a kiss.  Only to wake up and find out it was a dream, but when that raven is real what comes after will turn the kitsunes life upside down. M, Lemons
1. Chapter 1

It had all started that night, I found myself tangled in an array of sheets and blankets spread out across my middle some lingering off the sides off the bed.

Moon light spewed through the blinds spraying rays of light through the half shut blinds, spreading out across the floor small lines spreading out in different direction. I was in the midst of a dream.

_We were driving, speeding down an empty high way in an old banged up holden Ute. A feminine hand was resting on my thigh massaging the muscles that grew tense beneath the touch, a laugh... it didn't seem as feminine as the hand yet the very sound of it sent cold shivers down my spine._

_I longed to look at my partner to figure out who... this person was yet with the bends and curves of the road I knew it I dare to turn my head away for more then a moment we would have been sent on a crash course across the road and down into the cavern below. _

_There was no side rails... which was a confusing fact I had always remembered this road with rails.. but now that I thought about it the road was growing less and less familiar and the hand was trailing upwards to my crotch. The shivers quickly grew to fire as the touches grew more and more intimate until I could feel someone's hot breath on my neck._

_I slammed on the breaks turning off into a turn off and putting the car into park, this time I allowed my gaze to dart to the person beside me... Dark.. bangs... pale skin... Familiar? I didnt recognise this person at all, yet when those hands came to caress my cheek... fingers tracing down my neck to my collar bone dragging my shirt along with it, I could have sworn I had known this person all my life._

_The stranger's mouth moved, latching onto my neck and not letting go sucking and nipping at the exposed skin causing my breathing to hitch... _

"_Seven days..." Was the whisper that found it's way to my ear... Then... Then..._

I found myself sitting bolt up right in bed, one hand pressed hard over my heart and erratic pants seeping through my parted lips. Teeth gritting I swung my legs still tangled in the blankets over the side of the bed and stumbled towards the light.

Hand reaching out and caressing the wall... _touching... me... _I shivered again as if someone were standing behind me ready to caress me the same way as that person had in my dream, forcing the thoughts back I trailed my hand further against the wall until I found the switch.

As I pressed down a piercing light shot through the room from the up-high bold cringing I yawned, sun-kissed hand pressed to my baby pink colored lips. I gazed over the room... nothing seemed out of place.. everything the way it was when I went to sleep the previous night.. other then the sheets that were now laying on a bundle on the floor.

I frowned, I could have sworn someone else was in here with me... breathing down my neck looking straight into me from somewhere … behind? Maybe. I swivled my head jerking to the other side to peer around into each shadowy corner of the room but there was nothing.

"Nyeh, Stupid dream" I groaned before glancing at the clock. Six thirty! Who in their right mind would be up that early! But with this constant fear tugging at my chest I couldnt manage to crawl back into bed and turn off the light.

Grumbling under my breath I stepped into the bathroom, bare feet sliding carelessly across the tiles, stopping in front of the sink I gazed into the mirror almost screaming at the reflection that looked back at me, it wasn't... it wasn't mine!

Dark bangs caressed high cheek bones, dark eyes gleaming out from behind them pale skin gleaming under the dim light of the bathroom. I blinked... _once.. twice.. three times... _And when I looked again it was gone, twisting the tap cold water rushed out.

Dipping my fingers under the running stream I splashed water into my face allowing it to drip down my cheeks, all the way down until some clung and slipped down my neck _Stupid dream..._ I grunted in the back of my mind as I forced any remembrance of that experience to the back of my mind.

Groggily stepping out of the dim room and into my own I scrambled around to find my black shirt and jeans, school... it was about three hours away.. what I was going to do until then I had no idea.

Pulling my night-shirt over my head I tossed it carelessly aside allowing it to pool somewhere on the floor, I traced my hands down... over my stomach shudders rolling up my back and causing my eyes to slip shut.

Downwards.. they kept tracing over my muscles until I jerked them back letting my arms fall loose at my side. _What the hell am I doing! _I inwardly cursed at my own pathetic-ness, I'd been single for nearly a year now since I broke up with Hinata after confessing that I indeed preferred guys.

Once I had tugged the black shirt over my torso sleepily, I peeled of my pajama pants and proceeded to slip one leg into the hole of my pants only to nearly trip as I tried to get the other on. With a yowl of complaint I ended up ass-first on the ground, shimmying my jeans up my thighs until I could button them up at the top.

Rising to my feet I straightened my self before grabbing my hair brush and slipping it through my tangled locks, just then.. my eyes caught something.. a scrap of paper that had been lying under the brush... I picked it up and what I saw made my eyes widen and my heart seemingly stop if only for a moment.

Written across the white paper in what appeared to be red ink was a note, it spoke in bold letters...

"Seven Days..."


	2. Chapter 2

I felt my hands quiver as I dropped the note, the piece of scrap paper floating towards the ground before nestling on the edge of one of my sheets... what kind of cruel joke was this...? The same words... as in that dream... it had to be a coincidence nothing more...

After shoving the note far under my bed and shoving the sheets in the most orderly manor I could manage on my bed I raced down stairs shoving a piece of bread into the toaster and watching it contently as the button glowed red. I glanced at the time, Seven forty five! Shit! Where the hell had all of that time gone!

Grabbing the half cooked toast I smothered it with peanut butter and jam before biting into it , slipping on my shoes and grabbing my school duffle bag that I had packed the night before, slinging it over my shoulder I grabbed my keys from their wooden holster and slammed the front door shut, locked.. no one could get in... or out..._Nyeh! What the fuck am I thinking! there is no one in there! _ I mentally scolded myself as I ran down the almost empty street towards the bus stop.

There were only two others who caught the bus this early, people who lived in these parts or near by. Kiba Inuzuka and Rock Lee.

I forced an enthusiastic wave as I came to an abrupt stop beside the ragged bronze haired male and his canine "Hey there Kiba!, Hey... Where's bushy brow this morning?" I asked, eyes questioning the dog-nin.

"How the hell should I know?" He replied shrugging his shoulders, "He's usually here before me so if he ain't here by now I assume he is either sick or off doing some of his weird training" Kiba was right... Lee was always off doing something outrageous last time I remembered it was rock climbing or sky-diving..

I personally thought he was nuts.

The large white vehicle with a long blue stripe pulled into view, the empty seats were a relieving view, something that I knew was there... it was always the same, always the same...

I was starting to think I was a little insane myself, I had grown so in thought that I hadn't noticed the bus pulling to a stop or the bronze haired male pushing me from behind "We don't have all day Na-ru-to!" He called from behind me waking me from my day time slumber.

"I K-new that!" I hissed my reply through clenched teeth climbing each step, my heart was pounding I could hear it in my ears... I didn't know why though... at least until I turned my head and what I saw made my breath catch in my throat.. made my palms grow sweaty... there sitting on about the third seat back was a raven haired male...

I was sure of it... he was the one from my dream...

I must have been staring at him as if he were wearing something weird on his face because the expression he gave me was nothing less then one of disgust, as if the fact that I was simply looking his way repulsed him, this indeed made me want to punch that perfect featured face of his.

I felt Kiba's elbow dig it's way into my side as he cocked a brow his eyes flickering from me to the midnight black haired stranger "Know him?" He asked, tilting his nose as if to point at the other male.

I Choked on my breath forcing it back to normal as I rolled my azure eyes and walked past him, as my feet touched the same square of floor that his caressed gently I found myself scowling my brow knotted "No, i've never seen that jerk in my life" I let the words flow from my tongue like a river of malice, I didn't want the strange raven have any idea what I was really thinking.

Hearing a "Heh" like laugh from under the male's breath I turned my gaze to him, brow now narrowed until the expression could have been called a glare.

"Something funny!" I found myself snapped at the new-comer a new found rage burning deep in my stomach.

"You immaturity, is indeed amusing" He stated, a bemused smirk traced over his thin pink lips. My eyes widened taken aback before I continued walking "Jerk" I hissed under my breath as I made my way to the back of the bus , dropping my duffle onto the ground as I flopped down onto the fake-leather bound seat and crossed my denim clad legs.

"What was that about?" The dog-nin who had taken his place beside me chuckled, eyeing the back of the raven's head.

"Who knows but he seems like a real ass" I joked, not able to shake the eerie feeling that fogged over my mind. Student after student filed onto the bus each at different stops slowly filling up the seats until the raven was out of sight, this indeed made me frown.

By the time we arrived at school it was almost an hour later and Kiba had nodded off ,the side of his head pressed firmly into my shoulder, as the bus pulled up I pressed a hand to his shoulder and shook him "Kiiiiibaaaaaa!~" I groaned until his eyes sleepily opened half way "Eh?".

"We're at school" I reminded him with a roll of my eyes "And you might want to wipe away the saliva other wise girls are going to start to think your some kind of rabid animal" I joked grinning broadly.

He smirked, even in his sleepy stance "Who's to say I'm not~" He purred his lips brushing against my ear-lobe and causing electric shivers to roll up my spine.

"Nyeeeeh! Don't do that!" I flailed my cheeks now flamed a dusty color of pink "Bastard, Bastard! Bastard!", My screeching and flustered face caused the Dog-nin to burst into a fit of laughter, wiping at the corner of his eyes he picked up his bag raising to his feet "Now , who's drooling" He mused, wiping at the corner of my mouth to remove an invisible trail of saliva.

I was quick to join him forcing back the blush as I threw my own bag over my left shoulder and snorting half heartedly as I slid past him "Next time you do that, I'll bite your tongue off".

He only laughed his eyes gleaming "I look forwards to it". Was his only reply as the two of us dismounted the bus. The first thing I noticed was the new kid... Standing beside the gate by himself as if sensing my watching he raised his gaze to meet mine, eyes flashing from behind dark bangs before turning away and disappearing easily into the sea of students.

"What, a freak," I must have spoken my thoughts out-loud as I earned a nudge from Kiba, "But you have a thing, don't you Naru-chaaaaaaan," He grinned, calling me by my pet name and causing me to become flustered once more.

"Gross! No way! I'd never have anything to do with a emo-creepoid like that!," I yelped, as he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards our grade block "Yeah. Yeah what ever you think".


	3. Chapter 3

After discarding our bags into the depths of our lockers, Mine itself was tattooed with pictures of all these hot singers that only Kiba would have known about as I had usually kept that kind of thing to myself, When we stepped into class I realized we were at least ten minutes late.

The teacher, look gruff and had scratchy hair that dragged down from his chin all the way to his neck his brows were bushy and seemed to hang off his face, he had wrinkles that twisted when he spoke and when he glared at us I thought he could probably drown small children in the pool of wrinkles.

"You're late" He grunted.

_I noticed! _Holding back the smart-arsed remark I lowered my head a little before offering him a cheery smile "Sorry Sir, we will try to be on time for the next lesson" Saying this I stepped over to an empty desk by the window and sat down dropping my books in a messy heap.

Kiba took his place beside me after also speaking an apology to the teacher his books now also discarded but in a much neater pile. After a lecture about why students should be on time to class our prehistoric teacher began to blabber on about an historic topic that I had no interest in at all.

I turned my head to Kiba who was doodling strange characters in the bottom half of his text book, rolling my eyes having expected this of my friend I tore a piece off of my own note book a scribbled a note down

_God! That weird old freak-azoid is a pedo in the making _

I secretly grinned as I slipped the note onto Kiba's thigh, the dog-nin's eyes widened a little at the sudden touch but when his eyes found my grin he quickly grabbed the note reading it over and holding back a light chuckle, flipping the paper over he replied.

_Thinking that is weird eh?, look who's in the front row seat four _

As I received the next note I raised my head sapphire eyes searching the class for a moment until my eyes laid on the raven, The hell! I held back the thought as I knotted my brow in frustration. What was this guy my stalker? He had been everywhere I had today as if drawn to me by magnet and I only desperately wanted to get away from him, every time I looked at him... saw his lips... his hands I thought of those caressing me and it made my stomach curdle, creating a violently ill feeling in my gut.

_Gross! What is this guy! A freaking stalker! _

My reply must have came later then first expected because it earned me a cocked brow from the Inuzuka, just as he went to reply the bushy-browed grey haired teacher slammed a ruler loud enough against his desk that it even made the girl on the other side of the class room almost jump four feet into the air.

"Passing notes, Is prohibited in class" He grunted, in his toneless boring voice.

"Eh, really? I had no idea" Kiba replied, musing out innocents as he battered his eye-lashes at the teacher who only drew his ruler back, dark eyes squinting into the dog-nin's face.

"Detention".

He stated, grabbing the note and stuffing it into his pocket as he made his way back to the front of the classroom drawling on the board once more.

"Bu-sted!" I giggled a little sticking my tongue out at my best friend, I could almost picture him groaning and lowering in his seat as the teacher grabbed the note knowing that the both of them would be in deep trouble later on.

Class dragged on-and on-and on, for about the next hour and I swear if he hadn't been glaring daggers at me every time I closed my eyes I could have slept peacefully the whole time.

When it was over Inuzuka and I were summoned to the front of the classroom as everyone else left for a early morning break.

"You both have cleaning duty, I will see you here after school". The teacher grumbled as he swiped his black board cleaner across the board wiping off the previous class's lesson.

"W—What! You have to be bloody kidding me mate! I have a bus to catch! A life to live away from this hell hole!" Kiba groaned, his eyes closed.

"Maybe you'll think twice before passing notes in my class then Mister Inuzuka, now out of my sight. The both of you!" He suddenly glared at us which sent chills up my spine, I didn't hesitate to leave as we turned and walked out of the room.

Kiba stormed down the hall cursing loudly his arms rested behind the back of his head "Maybe you'll think twice" He copied the teacher's voice making him sound like a complete moron "Who the hell does this ass-hole think he is!" .

"Uhh- Our teacher?" I cocked a brow.

"Not the answer I was looking for" He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, let's atleast get something to eat, im sure we can either catch a later bus or get a ride with someone..." I smiled, wanting to calm my best friend as I led him into the cafeteria.

Little at the time did I know, a lot more then just cleaning would be happening that afternoon.

The afternoon came and went like that and pretty soon I was walking back to my history class without Kiba, he'd callen home sick! That bastard! , Leaving me alone here to clean without him... Gee I really hoped that our teacher would be an arse and get him back for this.

But when I stepped into the classroom everything seemed a little too dark, a cold breeze swept over my shoulders sending shudders up my spine. I found my eyes searching the classroom for a presence that I could not really identify.

"A—Any body there?" I questioned, my voice coming out a little more stuttered then I had at-first intended.

The cold only seemed to increase as I found my own arms wrapped around my shivering body not remembering having at all put them there .

"You here late..." A dark voice mused, from somewhere deep in the shadows though no matter how many times my eyes scanned the room I couldn't locate the source of the voice.

"D—Damn it! Stop joking around and tell me who you are!" I yowled out into nothing-ness, the sound of my voice echoing off of the dull colored walls.

Hot breath made it's way onto my neck "I'm not playing" It chuckled as I felt hands slowly snaking their way around my waist lips brushing coolly against the base of my neck sending electric shivers up and down my back.

"T—Then tell me who you are damn it!" I hissed, a furious a blush finding it's way across my cheeks yet before I had time to react a body was pressed against mine and my lips were being brutally attacked by those of the other.

A moist wet muscle traced across my bottom lip before probing them slipping between my parted lips, brushing against my own muscle and drawing it out into play. I couldn't help how I reacted to the kiss, I kissed back my own tongue coming into play and forcing the stranger's tongue back into his mouth, our saliva mixing together as I found my tongue in his mouth.

He tasted familiar...

A mixture of wild berries... wow.. that was a weird taste to be someone's first kiss...

! then I realized it I was having my first kiss with a complete stranger, pressing my palms firmly to his shoulders I pushed hard, hard enough to send him a few steps backwards wiping his moist lips with the back of his hand.

My own lips pulsed with heat and I was sure that my bottom one was much more plump and bruised then before I had kissed the stranger "Tell me who you are!" I yelped , my cheeks still glowing red with blush.

"Why don't you, tell me" He purred, now advancing once more.

This time he only brushed his lips against my ear "Only six days left" He mused, before disappearing from sight completely, leaving my on my arse against the wall, I was panting and fuck I was hard...


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck!" I cursed as I stepped out of the bathroom after releasing from the erection that had been pulsing under the constriction of my jeans after my encounter with the stranger.

He was so familiar... yet I didn't know who he was... I could have sworn i'd known him.. in a past life perhaps? But I never had believed in that crap . Shaking my head I made my way home walking at first... Damn it! It would take me over two hours to get home this way.. and it was already growing dark.

I didn't know what to do and that was when he pulled up beside me in an expensive looking car, His raven head peered out from the window.

"Need a ride?" He asked, a coy smirk caressing his lips. Sasuke! That was his name.. I had heard one of the girls saying it earlier. Talking about him and his transfer to this school.

"Uchiha, Sasuke..." I spoke lightly, my brow knotted a little as I gazed him over "What do you mean need a ride, w—what are you doing out here this late?" I questioned, my gaze resting on his face.

He only shrugged his slender shoulders "I didn't say you had to get in, Dobe. Chose if you want to" His voice was cold, and he seemed rather blank for such a hot guy...

"Um... I don't usually take rides from... Eh screw it, sure" I nodded quickly and soon I found myself in the passenger seat of the raven's car my head lowered until my gaze rested on my feet.

"Three blocks, number five right?" He questioned his gaze sliding onto me for only a moment.

This guy already knew where I lived! w—what how!, I longed to ask yet I didn't say anything only nodded and smiled holding back my cracked voice for a moment before replying "Y—Yes".

Nodding he pulled up outside my apartment, it was small in size as I had been living alone since... well as long as I could remember, as I opened my door I lowered my head to him "Thank for the ride, Uchiha-San" I stated my eyes closed.

"Call Me Sasuke" He stated bluntly, his eyes burning into my face and making me blush.

As I started to walk towards my door I noticed him standing outside his car now leaning against it in a dangerously sexy manor, "No goodbye kiss?" He mused, his smirk slowly returning.

I felt my cheeks turn a dark shade of scarlet as I pushed my door open "In your dreams, Teme!" I snapped slamming my door in his face, but right now... all I wanted was to kiss him... those lips... seemed so familiar..

God... this felt.. so wrong.

And now it was Saturday morning and I was on the phone to Kiba, one hand twirling a spoon around in my bowl of Cheeri-Os, "You'll never guess who gave me a lift home yesterday?" I spoke, wearing a amused smile.

"Since when did we become girlfriends?, Chatting about who we were playing around with last night" Came the barked laughter from the other end of the phone.

I snorted rolling my eyes cheeks flamed red "Asshole!, I'm just trying to keep you up-to-date with my current life style". 

"And I am supposed to be interested in the forever changing life of the blond kitsune beeeeeecause?". He extended the last syllable, I could tell on the other end of the phone he was smirking/grinning.

"Just listen", I stated getting impatient. "Due to your lack of "Health" Yesterday afternoon I ended up cleaning by myself and well... I was walking down the street and a handsome dark stranger decided to take me for a ride in his car".

"Naru-chan, are you gay?" He sneered.

I felt my cheeks turning if possible an ever darker shade of red "No way in hell you bastard!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"It Was Uchiha Sasuke, alright that new kid... Fuck knows why he was there but I have this weird feeling that he is following me" I stated furrowing my brow a little and licking at my lips which had now for some un-known reason grown dry.

"Perhaps he is, I know I would" The Dog-nin on the other end teased, if I was there with him I would have been soooo-ooo tempted to knock him one in the jaw.

"Jerk! Can we not play about this it's weird!" I mewled, as I took a spoon into my mouth and sucked off the cereal and half flavored milk.

The Inuzuka just laughed at the other end "I'll come over later, we'll play some video games and you'll feel much better".

I snorted rolling my eyes before replying after swallowing my mouth full of breakfast cereal,

"I'll see you then" I stated blankly before hanging up.

"My best friend... is an arse" I laughed as I laid on my side and gazed up at the roof playing with my mobile, all I really wanted at the moment was to talk to the hot-as raven that I had ridden with last night.. yet the more I thought about it the more it felt like a dream.

Half an hour later I was planted in front of the TV plopped in my best friend laps smashing my fingers against the buttons as my character attacked his cutting the other down with a sword "Owned again!" I laughed as I gazed over my shoulder at my best-friend.

"Tch, so you think" He rolled his eyes arms slipping around my waist was he continued to play our characters going full out at each other, although I was trying hard it was a known fact to my entire body that the dog-nin's hand began to drag up my t-shirt, I felt my cheeks turn blood red.

"W—What are you doing?" I whimpered as his hand trailed upwards brushing against one of my already hardening pink buds, claws scraping against them and causing my to arch my back.

His lips were now pressed to my neck, sucking and nipping until a mark was formed I could feel him smirking as he pulled back fingers moving back to the controller as he licked his lips "And you said you weren't gay~!" he laughed rolling his eyes before returning to battling my knight-character.

I had to admit... I was hard... and it was my best friend's fault and the way that he either one didn't notice or two refused to do anything about it pissed me the fuck off!.

By the time it was like... two and a half hours later he was making some excuse to head off, I had to force myself not to pout as I nodded, before he left Inuzuka brushed his lips across my cheek which made me blush a dark shade of red as he waved to me and ran off.

I frowned, confused... concerned and a little tired I walked inside rubbing the back of my head, yet the pair of dark eyes that met mine from the corner of the room made me shudder.

"Hey There, Naru-Chan", he purred.

And I nearly fainted on the spot... Nearly.


End file.
